Something About You
by FuuMegami
Summary: Ferio thinks about Fuu, and about falling in love.


Something About You 

Something About You  
  
Written by: FuuMegami  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rayearth or any of it's characters or story lines. I also do not own Mikey Graham or his song Something About You. It's a song fic so the song lyrics are in italics.  
  
  
It was the evening after the Knights big battle with Debonair. Instead of going back, the nights had stayed, at least for one more night.  
  
Ferio lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He knew Fuu was just down the hall, alone, in her room. He wanted to go see her, to talk to her, to just hold her. He knew this would probably be her last night in the castle, her last night in Cephiro.  
  
Please forgive me for I know not what I do   
I was never meant to fall in love with you   
  
Ferio sat up and yawned. It didn't matter how hard he tried, he'd never be able to fall asleep. Once the morning came he'd never see his love again. And it was all his fault, they were both in pain because of him. A reminder that never failed to stab at him.  
  
Sometimes things aren't quite how we plan   
I guess I'll never understand   
  
"God, I'm so stupid for falling in love with her... Falling in love with someone I can't be with. And then I had to go and drag Fuu-chan down with me." He laid his head back down on the pillow.  
  
But there's just something about you  
That makes me lie awake at night   
Trying to fathom why it is you're on my mind   
  
"I can't even figure out why I fell in love with her." He mumbled to himself.   
  
Sure, she was pretty, in fact beautiful to be correct. She was smart, that much you could tell just by the way she carried herself, she was confidant yet shy. Oh, there was more, something that he just couldn't put his finger on, even though it was right smack dab in the middle of his face. The real reason he loved her.  
  
It's not your beauty that's so rare   
Or how your fragrance fills the air   
There's just something about you   
  
He couldn't take it any more, he got up out of bed and went into the hall way. It was dark, and the hall floors were cold making him want to move fast, but he didn't. Slowly he walked to Fuu's room, where he found her door open a crack. She lay sleeping peacefully. He watched with a soft smile and calm feeling.  
  
He jumped as she stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at him in a dreamy dazed half sleep gaze.   
  
"Ferio," she whispered.  
  
Something in the way you touch my soul   
Don't know what it is but I'm needing to hold you   
  
Inside he was pleading with her to get out of bed and come to him. But he also knew it would be stupid, stupid to start something they could never finish. His eyes drifted to the floor and he turned to leave.   
  
Seconds later Fuu was holding onto his arm. "Don't go," she whispered.  
  
He turned and looked at her, her eyes full of hope and wanting, and something else... Something besides hope, she was sad. Her eyes so sad, they were pleading with him, begging him not to leave her.  
  
Something in your eyes when you look my way   
Makes me realize I might want it this way   
There's just something about you   
  
"Maybe I don't want to go," Ferio whispered as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Maybe I do want things to happen with us."   
  
Fuu rapped her arms around him, burring her face in his chest.  
  
"God Fuu-chan, there's just something about you. Something that draws me to you, maybe it's the fact that we have only tonight, or maybe's it's just because I know you're the one."   
  
  
There's just something about you   
And the spell you've put on me   
  
"Ferio-chan, do you really believe we were meant to be?" Fuu asked.  
  
Ferio shrugged. "I don't know. I wonder if we're really meant to be, because if we were, why is it so hard?" He then looked down at the ground. "And maybe it's all a mind game, I lied when I first said I love you. I really did. And I hate to admit that. Maybe I've made a fantasy that we're trying to live out."  
  
Fuu shook her head. "No.... I don't think you and I can be explained with logic. You and I... We're beyond logic. Beyond reason."  
  
"I didn't mean to fall in love with you. And I didn't mean for you to fall in love with me. I knew that you and I could never be..." Ferio said softly.  
  
And please believe me   
This was not supposed to be   
So why do I seem so obsessed   
Sometimes it feels like I'm possessed   
And I can't think of nothing else   
  
Usually the dark made things seem scary, but tonight it just made Fuu glow even more in his eyes.   
  
"You can't tell yourself to fall in love, don't you get it? We are because we were supposed to be." Fuu replied.  
  
Ferio smiled faintly and kissed Fuu softly on the lips. "There's just something about you." He whispered. 


End file.
